Outlook on life
by Mel. with blue and black wings
Summary: This is about Mosskit helping her family along after she died and looking over Bluestar even when she didn't believe Starclan. T CAUSE I'M PARANOID!
1. Chapter 1

Mosskit POV(from starclan)

Mommy, why did you leave me? You left me with Snowfur in Starclan to watch over you, Stonefur and watched me play in the snow from the nursery, I always played with Stonekit and Mistykit, but I was the youngest and the weakest.

And you knew that when you lead us to was cold there, I was hungry and when the cold was too much, I left you. I'm sorry Bluefur but now I have meet Snowfur and Moonflower and I watch you from Starclan. I'm always watching you Mommy.I'll watch you until it is your time to come. I'll bring you and out family to the stars.

Then you, Stonekit, Mistykit, Moonflower, Oakheart, and Stormtail and I will all be together. But till then I will help you become leader and I will help Oakheart, Stonekit and Mistykit all become the best warriors ever. I miss you Mommy!

* * *

><p><strong>This is a working progress and I will try and update every 1-2 weeks! R&amp;R<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Mosskit POV(basically like a ghost in camp, right after death)

You introduced Mistykit and Stone kit to Oakheart, apparently our father and ran back to camp, leaving all of them broken hearted. And my heart split in two. I padded after you, the cold no longer mattered to me, for I was dead.

You limped back to the camp and called to the clan,"My kits! My kits are gone!" I knew why you had to do it, but the words stung my heart as you lied. Only two were gone, I was right next to you._With this life I give you trust. Believe in your Clan and in yourself. Never doubt that you know the right path to take._

For the next moon you just mourned, well that's what you acted like, but I knew, mommy that you missed your loved ones and felt guilty. Yes, i was watching you and Snowfur explained, but I still want us to be together.

You turned away Adderfang and all of your friends to reminded you of us, that lazy excuse for a medicine cat didn't help either when Goosefeather tried to comfort you, I understand. Starclan does honor your lose, Mother.

I am happy when you became deputy, you deserve it mom. You suffered so much for your clan and you diserve no less. You couldn't hear me, but at your ceremony I was in the camp, yelling your name the loudest.

I had to leave you on your journy to Moonstone, my territory. Then, I was honored to give you a life to serve your clan.

_"With this life I give you trust. Believe in your Clan and in yourself. Never doubt that you know the right path to take._" I gave you the life of trust and this is all I was alloud to say but this is what I wanted to tell you,"_Welcome,Bluefur, my mother. I always knew you would make a great leader one day. With this life I give you nobility and certainty and faith. Use it well as you lead your Clan in the ways of StarClan and the warrior may think you are alnoe but even in your greatest time of need.__No, not alone. Your ancestors will walk alongside you, always. Travel well, Bluestar. You will make a great leader._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry about the short chapters but its better than nothing I guess! R&amp;R Please!<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm skipping to the deaths cause to me the rest is *yawn* boring**

* * *

><p>(part of Oakheart's death)<p>

Mosskit watched the horrific scean unfold in front of her,"Mosskit, we must leave." Snowfur whispered to the young kit,"No. I must stay." Mosskit replied, taking notice to the battle pulling her in.

Oakheart let out a yowl as more Riverclan warriors came across the river,"The sunning rocks will be ours!"**  
><strong>

Redtail noticed the large amount of Riverclan cats compared to their own number,"Leave!" Redtail meowed though the battle scean. With that the Thunderclan cats disappeared under the canopy of tree.

The Riverclan cats waited until the Thunderclan cats had left before swimming back across the river. Mosskit inched forward, noticing that Snowfur had left.

"Never!" Tigerclaw yowled loudly from the top of a rock pile.

"Thunderclan will rule the sunning rocks! We will never give in!" He yowled as the tom pushed a large bolder from the top of the pile onto Oakheart.

"No! Father!" Mosskit squealed as she raced to help her father after the rock landed on him. She nuzzeled her face against his paw, that was just visable under the bolder.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a pale grey she-cat come up next to her.

"Don't worry, little one. It was his time. I am Rainflower." A dappled gray tom walked up beside her,"I'm Shellheart. We are Oakheart's parents, here to take him to Starclan. Would you like to help us?"

With that Rainflower touched her nose to Oakheart's cold one the slowly his spirit rose from his body. Looking as young and youthful as when he died.

"Mother? Father?"The redish tom asked in wonder, then looking down at the kit his face filled with joy and pride,"Mosskit? I've only heard about you, your more wonderful then i could have imagined." He meowed softly before nuzzling the white and gray kit's head.

"Father!" Mosskit meowed, pushing her face into his fur,"I missed you."

* * *

><p><strong>Next is Stonepelt! R&amp;R<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Mosskit POV

"Stonefur! You must kill the halfclans to prove you are loyal to Tigerclan!" Tigerstar yowled from the mountain of bones.

I stood pressed next to Oakheart watching the injustice unfold infront of us. Stonefur stood infront of Graystripe and Silverstream's kits, Featherpaw and Strompaw. Leapordstar stood near the massive tabby on bone hill, watching her warrior in curosity.

Stonefur stood infront of the apprentices, facing Tigerstar and Leapordstar,"No." He plainly stated. Silverstream, who was on the other side of me,took in a sharp breath. Knowing she could not run to comfurt her terrified kits, her paws moved nervously. As did Oakheart's,_ strange._

Leapordstar curled her lips in a snarl,"What?" She sneared,"Disobeying your leader is against the warrior code Stonefur!" Stonefur looked at his paws for a moment in hesitation but then looked at Tigerstar firmly,"So is killing apprentices who did nothing wrong."_  
><em>

Tigerstar shrugged,"So be it," he paused to look at the warriors surrounding the clearing. I took in a deep breath, realizing what this ment,"No...No, Stonefur.." I wimpered.

Oakheart looked down at me,"It is his time, young one." Tigerstar's gaze stopped on Darkstripe,"Darkstripe, please do the honors."

With that Darkstripe lunged at the blue-silver warrior. Although half-starved, Stonefur overpowers Darkstripe. Clawface ran up and put a claw to Stonefur's face, killing him.

"No!" Mosskit yowled as she ran up to him. Bluestar padded up behind her, touching her stary nose to her kin, bringing him into starclan.

"We missed you, Stonefur." Mosskit said quietly, a tear going down her face as she nuzzled him.


	5. Chapter 5

Mosskit pounced on Snowkit in the starclan nursery. "No fair! I wasn't ready!" Snowkit meowed from under Mosskit while the blue gray she-cat got up with a purr,"Again?"

"No, Mosskit."a voice sounded from behind her. Mosskit spun around at the voice,"Oakheart!" she cried in happiness, running up to him.

Oakheart picked up Mosskit quickly by the scruff,"We have to go, sorry Snowkit." He said quickly, running to moon pool.

He set Mosskit down as she looked around, seeing Moonflower, Sweetpaw, Goosefeather, Stormtail, Thrushpelt and Snowfur.

"What's happening?" Mosskit mewed tensely.

"Bluestar's time is almost up. We will be coming with you as you bring her to starclan." Sweetpaw meowed softly, she missed her friend.

"Let's go."Oakheart meowed, stepping into the cold, icy water of moonpool, soon followed by Mosskit.

Mosskit arrived just as a blue-grey she cat flung herself at a growling dog,"Bluestar!" she cried.

The huge brown dogs flew over the side with a fiery red tom and Bluestar."No!" Mosskit yowled, running down to the shore in the gorg, franticly looking for Bluestar,"Mother!"

Two blue-gray shapes popped up in the swirling water ,carring Fireheart and Bluestar. They soon brought them to shore.

Bluestar let out a cough,"Mistyfoot, Stonefur. Please forgive me. And you, Mosskit." She added in a whisper.

Mistyfoot looked at Stonefur,"We forgive you, we could never have a better mother."

Bluestar let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you, take me to starclan Mosskit."

"No! Bluestar!" Fireheart yowled as Bluestar's breath came to a shuttered stop.

Mosskit touched her small pink nose to Bluestar's, bringing her spirit from her body.

"Bluestar looked at her daughter with grief,"Do you forgive me Mosskit?"

Mosskit's eyes welled with tears of greif,"Of course I do Mother, I forgave you the second Snowfur told me." She meowed, running to Bluestar, tears streaming down her face, "I always believed in you, even when you turned your back on us. I always loved you."


End file.
